


[只狼/狼弦]春は曙

by samesame



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *此文为与@Johnny_Rayflo 共同创作，源头也是她发来的推上太太一张屑捏寿司的图www*OOC、OOC、剧烈OOC警告*瞎几把写的现代au ，无业游民（？）狼×寿司师傅弦一郎，情节与游戏原作相差很大*云玩家出没注意，bug漫山遍野，无剧情无逻辑无文笔慎入BGM:阿吽のビーツ-いすぼくろhttps://music.163.com/song?id=1325898763&userid=3011193





	[只狼/狼弦]春は曙

来来来，烤鳗鱼来啦，请用！

菜盛在陈旧的漆器里，呈在他面前的桌布上，盒盖上的仙鹤被磨掉了半个脑袋。

这是烤秋刀鱼吧？

你就当做是鳗鱼吧，吃饭时的感觉最重要。

一心在桌子对面坐下，满脸皱纹堆在一起。狼也忍不住笑了，朝老人一颔首，拿起筷子。只要咬破盐烤的酥壳，新鲜的海鱼香味开始绽放，再是在舌尖蔓延而出的，满满的——苦涩——

从紧实的秋刀鱼肉中溢出内脏的腥苦，海水的咸苦，一前一后在他的口腔中掀起巨浪。

一心笑眯眯的：如何？

调味酱里不知放进了什么东西，狼的舌头苦到发麻，只能发出啊啊啊的声音。

我放了点香鱼，这可是昨天才研制好的新品，第一个试吃的幸运就给你了。

看狼的脸色如同台风过境，老人的每一条皱纹里都泛着满意。真是奇妙啊，在那样迎面一击的苦涩之后，现在却从舌根泛起强烈的回甘，与刚才的盐壳撞击在一起，中和成了吸引与呼唤的味道——想喝酒，口腔里的每一个细胞都呼喊着想喝酒，需要咕咚咕咚灌下刺激的辛口酒淹没这味觉的波涛，他甚至忍不住抬起头开始寻找酒瓶。

一心终于畅快地大笑出声，给他端来一杯水，狼接过，咕噜咕噜一饮而尽。

除了香鱼，您还放了别的东西吧？

哈哈哈，那可就是商业机密了！

弦一郎也不能告诉吗？

当然不能，一心得意道。那不肖孙总嫌我乱弹琴，可他的醋饭可没我捏的好，也一直处理不好香鱼的内脏。你这次还没去见他吗？

狼老老实实地点点头。他做已经很好了。拜弦一郎所赐，自己在东京都吃不下连锁店的饭菜了。

那老夫做的就是一般咯？扬起眉。

不，是难吃。狼诚恳道。

一心再度大笑起来，猛拍着他的肩膀：难吃你就多吃点，来，要不要喝点酒？

狼不记得是哪一年来到了这个海边小城，结识了这对经营寿司店的爷孙。几年前一心突然说了一句“太累了，店就拜托你了”，将围裙和寿司店一股脑儿交给了孙儿弦一郎，自己窝在家中沉迷于制造诡异和美味分界线上的产物，薯片豆芽蛋炒饭浇蛋黄酱 ，跳跳糖醋煎里脊，混着草莓酸奶的中华冷面，狼的舌头就变成了他的第一号牺牲品。

不过比起一心，他最先见到的是苇名弦一郎，他不知道弦一郎是怎么接下这个活计的，想象之中那个人的眉头一定会蹙成好几个川字——原本光顾店里的只有当地居民和熟客，近几年当地开始大力发展旅游业，再加上网络传播，小小的寿司店居然也小有名气了起来，但比起一心，弦一郎反而更像那些年纪大的老顽固，不按他的方法吃就吹胡子瞪眼，吓跑了不少游客；遇到电视台和杂志来采访也不发一语，只顾低着头凶巴巴地切鱼，若是大都市的米其林也罢了，乡下餐馆摆这种谱简直是不知好歹，所以最终在美食圈里也就混了个毁誉参半。

一心也好，弦一郎也罢，这样的生活方式看在旁人眼中，恐怕是百分百的不明事理，爷孙俩在这一点上倒是很一致。

暮春的熏风扑在面上，寒意已荡然无存。地图上的那个地点，町目，街道，在无数次的默诵中变成了一首歌谣。

晚高峰即将开始，狼发现自己正与商店街的人潮逆流而动，刚才他问一心要不要跟自己去看看弦一郎，老人挥了挥手道“花粉季还没过，我才懒得动弹”，将他打发出了门。三岔口右边那条道，转过街角就能看到招牌，拉开挂着“休息中”的店门走进去，原木色调，展示食材的玻璃柜，玻璃柜之间摆着永真送来的永生花；面前挂着写有今日推荐的小黑板，再旁边是黑白双色的酒牌，黑色是辛口，白色是甘口，那个家伙会站在柜台后面臭着脸给自己捏寿司，把盘子砰地扣在自己面前，这是今天剩下的，懒得处理了，你给我吃干净！下次别再来了！

寿司处·阿吽。泡沫经济时代小城也曾是个繁盛的海港，然而现在经济起起落落，这条街道也几经兴衰，可这家店还和一心在时没什么变化。听见店门打开的声响，有人从柜台后走了出来，“对不起，客人，我们还没开始营——你还真是来不腻烦。”

围裙、料理服、常年蹙起的眉，挥手赶人的样子仍旧像在赶一只叼鱼的野猫。弦一郎的身上几乎看不到任何时间流逝的痕迹，同时唤醒了狼记忆力中的鲜甜滋味，勉强保持着面色不动，唾液腺已经没出息地开始条件反射：最常见是下酒的极品铁火卷，全凭大将心情的刺身拼盘，心情不好的时候就只有黄瓜卷了；偶尔有墨鱼，甜虾，比目鱼，滋味丰富的鲭鱼刺身，作为背景的玉子烧也少不了，幸运的时候还有中腹，有次甚至还吃到了海胆咧。

“快要营业了，你可别在这儿惹麻烦。”

“好。”狼咽了口口水，直勾勾地盯着他。弦一郎被盯得浑身不自在，嘟囔着什么回了后厨，再出来的时候手里果不其然端着托盘——今天虽然还是黄瓜卷，但配上了冒着热气的白萝卜煮鲣鱼，汤汁渗进萝卜的每一丝纤维里。如此佳肴当然要配热酒，弦一郎满脸的“我可没工夫帮你去烫”，最后还是挡不过那野兽一般渴求的眼神，推了一盅酒出来。

用筷子夹了一大块鱼肉放进口中，狼满足地长出了一口气。大将手肘撑在柜台上看着他，眉毛像他祖父一般高高扬起，“我说过多少次，别再来了！”

——这话你不也说不腻烦吗。对面那人的大拇指正无意识地摩挲着虎口，这句话狼当然没有说出来。

“我去见一心大人了。”

“……我知道。”弦一郎脸色有点不自然，将手背到身后，“那么你这次回来是为了什么事？”

“明天是九郎的家访日。”

“平田不能自己去吗？真是大动干戈。”

“也不光是因为这个。”

“…………”

寿司店老板走到墙边按下电灯开关，昏黄的光线瞬间充斥了整个空间。

“我听一心大人说，你想关了这家店去东京？”

“别多管闲事。”

“东京可不是什么好地方。”狼喃喃念道，一气喝光了残酒。比起江户前海，他更熟悉灌满水泥的铁桶和东京湾。

“我说过你不要多管闲事！”弦一郎面上的神情简直称得上粗暴，普通客人见了这副样子，怕是吓得连店门都不敢进吧。为了不让晚间的营业额泡汤，狼只好放下杯子，拿起挂在椅子边的西服，“我吃饱了，感谢招待。”

回应他是的一声长长的啧。此时第一位晚餐客人正跨过门槛走进来，于是狼想了想，扭头加上一句：“过几天我再过来。”

“都说过不用了！……等等，还没结账呢！都欠了好几万饭钱了，混蛋！”

在常客的惊愕眼神中，寿司处·阿吽的老板从柜台后探出身高声叫骂，却也没因为这笔巨款跑出店追赶。他只是转回去抹了把脸，几秒钟后就面色如常，问他今天想吃什么。

口头上是那么叫嚣着，自此之后弦一郎却一天比一天心不在焉，三天之后他终于忍不住了，走到店门口向外张望，视野所及之处各色霓虹在雨帘中交织，汇成一道光的长河。

这混蛋，到底死到哪里去了……明明说过会来的，打算就此爽约了吗？

下雨天没什么生意，他送走了最后一位客人和打工的学生，目送两把伞消失在街道尽头。夜风卷着细密的水珠扑到脸上，弦一郎仿佛从梦中惊醒，这样的心情，该说是沉重还是轻松为好？他长吐出一口气，弯腰关掉灯箱，另一片伞面却在他身后悄无声息地出现了，执伞之人脚步有点虚浮，半边肩膀露在外面被淋得透湿，在开口说话之前散发出一股浓重的酒气，将寿司店的老板整个人罩住。

“！等一下，你——”

那双兽瞳在夜色里凝结成暗淡的颜色，看了他一眼，继续往店里走。

“喂，站住！”

来人完全无视他的话语，挑了个最靠近门的座位坐下，一动不动地趴在吧台上，雨水顺着灰白的鬓角流到颊边，再滴到桌面上。

“你……你上哪儿去了？”连骂都忘记骂了，店主人几乎也要跟着趴到吧台上，只想从那人湿漉漉的脸上看出点端倪来。“别不说话啊……”

这么晚了也没剩下什么可以招待他，弦一郎冲到冰箱前翻找一通，十五分钟后便端上来一份热乎乎的、浮着鸡蛋和葱的蚬粥，是只要在海边便无人不晓的解酒良方。香气引诱之下狼终于抬起头来，寿司店老板写满焦急和疑惑的面庞凑近了，这次连放下碗的动作都是轻轻的。

“喂，狼，到底出什么事了？要不要来我们店里避避风头？”。

“……我没喝酒。”用勺子舀起一勺粥，狼没精打采地说。

“满身都是味儿了还没喝酒？。”

“你看，我的脸一点也不红。”狼指着自己的面颊道。

“是吗？”弦一郎怀疑地抽了抽鼻子，探过身去端详了半天。昏黄的灯光下什么都看不清楚，他想伸手去触碰狼的面颊，却被对方抢先了。

嘴唇很烫，可这恐怕比不上弦一郎面上温度的万分之一。唇与唇接触的一瞬弦一郎只觉头顶变成了火山口，喷出数道长长的岩浆，额头和头皮上的汗嗖一下蒸发殆尽，整个人像煮沸的汤锅一样噗噗地向外喷着水蒸气。

“你——你——”

罪魁祸首正握着他的手腕轻轻抚摸着，一直摸到虎口上的旧伤。弦一郎刀工精准，唯一一次在手上留下这么大伤疤的也是在一个雨天，那天狼浑身是血，撞撞跌跌地倒在即将打烊的“阿吽”门口，而彼时弦一郎还不是大将，一抬头瞥见门前情状，菜刀在手上划了个大口子。

“弦一郎……”

男人说完这话，终于伏倒在吧台上，再也抬不起头来。

“喂，你不能睡在这儿……”

视野边缘模糊的物件，挂钟，老人、大个子男人和年轻人的合影，当地鱼市场的挂历。

“快起来，去洗澡……真是，这么矮还这么沉……”

沙发套的颜色是暗淡的草绿，带着一丝淡淡的腥味。自己的腿，不，严格来说是裤子和皮带正被人拽着往下拖，大腿上凉嗖嗖的感觉让他有些别扭，于是只能用手撑起半边身子：“你别……别脱我衣服啊。”

正拖着他的男人抬起头，翻了一个巨大的白眼：“怎么脱衣服的时候你就醒了？你这处男！”

狼当然不是处男；只是从前弄疼了弦一郎时他就会这样不客气地出言嘲讽，毫不顾及自己的技术也差劲得很。可惜磕磕巴巴地过了这几年，两人没能断掉关系、也没能结识新的对象，床笫之事还是只能指望不是处男胜似处男的对方，一直持续到今天，恐怕连自慰时的对象都不曾换过吧。

“再不起来就要被你非礼了。”狼歪歪扭扭的站起身。

“你给我滚。”弦一郎干脆地说，抽起沙发边的东西扔过去。狼伸手接过，一溜小跑滚去了浴室。

淅淅沥沥的水声里，有一搭没一搭的对话仍在继续。

“……碰巧遇到酒吧里有人闹事，泼了我一身的酒。”

“真的吗？就这点事？不是在糊弄我？”寿司店老板的鼻翼又动了动，仿佛想隔着一扇门闻出点什么来。

“就这点事。”

“你到底喝酒没有？”

“……续摊时喝了点啤酒。”

所以为什么要瞒着我？水声将其它声音切成几段，他竖起耳朵，想从其中分辨出呻吟、痛楚，或是别的什么东西。他的浴室里放着另一人的刮胡刀，衣柜最深处挂着尺寸小了两圈的睡衣，从相遇之时就结下的孽缘，如飘絮般不定，如朝露般倏尔消散的关系，两道本无关联的命运一旦交汇，便只能凝结成这样暧昧不清的缩影。

我对你而言，究竟是什么？

等狼洗完澡出来，桌上连醒酒茶都备好了，葛根和绿茶里滴了些柠檬汁，喝一口清新的酸味直沁到舌尖。醉意更多是被这样的周到吓跑，狼抓了抓后脑，“你是想留我过夜吗？”

水壶盖哐当掉到地上，差点连茶杯都一起打翻了。弦一郎深吸一口气，板起脸转过头去：“末班电车早过了，你住在哪？我帮你叫出租车。”

“太贵了，我还是在这过夜吧。”

“车费我出，不用客气！”

“别这么激动。”

“我没激动——”

狼拍了拍身上的睡衣，“还是新的啊，这是你上学的时候买的吗？”

厕所门发出咣当一声巨响。

不好，逼得太紧了，狼心想。他走到厕所前，当当当敲了三下门：有客用的被子吗？我睡沙发吧。

过了好久里面才传来瓮声瓮气的回应：睡什么沙发，刚才你满身的酒都蹭在上面，我还得换沙发套呢！

那怎么办？

你睡我房间吧，我去客房。

难道要我撒酒疯拖着你睡，你才肯说心里话吗，狼想着。可他也对这个笨蛋没有办法，只得装作走开了的样子，再蹑手蹑脚折返过来，等缩在厕所里的高大男人探出半个脑袋的时候一把抓住他的手，将他拽出来：走吧，去你床上。

……狼，你这……

手上的力道并不大，食指指腹相互触碰，几乎可以感觉到其上细小而分岔的纹路。 狼干脆绞紧了仔细摩挲，那是双漂亮的手，手指极长，是弦一郎立身之本，像变魔术一般做出许多美味佳肴。

弦一郎的脸红了又紫，紫了又红，把手抽回来，连反击的话都断断续续的：没、没想到你还有这种趣味。

我对手没兴趣，狼说道，只是因为是你的手罢了。

于是弦一郎彻底慌了，就连被牵着带到床前也没什么反应，直到两人已经躺在床上你看看我我看看你的时候才跳将起来。

“怎么了？”狼将枕头塞到脑后。

“你今天到底是有什么毛病……”

“我答应过你会过来看看。”

“那不是你自说自话吗……”弦一郎不服气道，仿佛忘了自己曾因为这样的自说自话心神不定到何种地步。

“你还是一个人住啊。”

“那又如何？”

“还是挺危险的，要出事了都没人照顾你，”狼煞有介事地想象着，“比如不小心切到手，鲜血狂喷，因为出血过多而晕倒……”

“你当我是傻瓜吗？不，说了这么多你倒是过来跟我一起住啊？”

房间里顿时鸦雀无声。喊出了这种与告白毫无二致的话，寿司店的年轻大将半张着口，继续也不是不继续也不是，脸比刚才在店里还要红，如果现在切到手说不定真会鲜血狂喷。

时间仿佛凝固于此，不知过了多久，弦一郎移开目光，抬起手擦了擦唇角。“……浴室镜子旁有支电动牙刷，你记得用。”

“我怎么好意思连牙刷也跟你一起用……”这样大胆的邀约让狼都有些不好意思起来。

“你想什么呢！当然是新的，我不用电动牙刷。”

“那你买它干什么？”

被汗水和手指弄乱的头发猛地一抖，弦一郎的脸一半通红一半凶狠：“别啰嗦了快去刷，你这甜食男！门牙上都被蛀出洞了！真是，早晚要把牙全烂光了才知道厉害……”

你怎么知道我门牙上有蛀牙？

这话狼现在已经问不出口，也不需要再问了，他只好又老老实实地去了浴室，那人舌头划过自己齿列的触感现在仿佛都还留在口中。

接下来的一切事情就顺理成章得多了。睡衣撩开之后是唇舌交缠，到双方都觉得不太够的时候，高个的男人扣住对方的腰一路向下吻去，自然而然地张开唇打算进行下一步吞咽的动作，却被狼按住了。

“你的手和舌头很宝贵，别用来做这种事。”

什么叫、这种事……

那人抬起目光瞪着他，眉毛却耷拉下来，也说不清是委屈还是别的什么。狼安抚地拍着他的背，手指握在两人那处互相抵磨了一会，将他的喘息全部衔在嘴里。无论是后入还是骑乘都会给常年直立的腰增加压力，狼想了想，让那人侧躺下去，从腘窝处抱起腿，自己沿着脊椎往下摸索，沿着臀缝一直摸到浅浅凹陷的地方。

“你这儿有没有——当我没问。”

不抽烟，不留指甲，手上不能有伤口或疮，更别提带着气味的护手霜。弦一郎闭着眼等了好一会儿，结果却听到男人下床的脚步声，疑惑地抬起头，下一秒便大叫出声：

“这是什么……不行，这个绝对不行！你别想塞进来！”

卧室里充斥着浓厚的香味，蛋黄酱瓶子上的小天使正立在床头柜上，向他投来无辜的眼神。绝对没有下次了，滑腻而陌生的触感让头皮都阵阵发麻，绝对不能再看在爷爷的面子上放这混蛋进门了，绝对不能……唔、啊！

——心头这样无声地呐喊着，身体却做出完全背道而驰的反应，甚至不由自主将臀抬起，以迎接对方的侵入。先是手指，然后是更加具有实感的器官，一瞬间两人都长出了一口气，压在心头的重担、隔阂和将要说的话都消弭于无形，只剩下顺从本能的动作了。

这般亲密无间的性事，容易让人陷入短暂而脆弱的恍惚中。又和他做了啊，弦一郎模模糊糊地想道着，他被人从身后圈住了，只能胡乱摆着腰，不知是在躲避那动作，还是引导着狼的撞击，让他插进更深处。

因为看不见狼的脸，所以越发想要使劲去看。汗水滑入两人肌肤的间隙，再从发间流淌到背上，弦一郎觉得自己快要跟不上对面的节奏了，于是像溺水的人那般拼命地喘着气，想要抓住水上最后一块浮木般收紧手指，从唇齿间溢出一两个抑制不住的单音。

“很舒服。”

“你说……什么……”

“……很舒服，弦一郎……”

对方的气息和他一样紊乱。从始至终狼都握着他的手，职人一直秉持的传统，制作寿司之前需将手泡在冰水里以弱化自己的体温，所以无论身体怎样火烧火燎，弦一郎的指尖都含着微微的凉意，是让对方怎么也舍不得撤手的温度。不知什么时候两人腿与足纠缠在了一起，身后那人卖力地顶了几下，整根没入到深处，汹涌的快意如波涛从腿间席卷而上笼罩全身，脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来——弦一郎的呻吟也随之抽高，手肘不由往后顿去，肘尖撞到了一小块光滑的肤面。

身后人低声抽了一口气。可惜压得再低，沉溺于情欲中的弦一郎也瞬时清醒了，连忙转头过去——毕竟是在身体内侧紧紧贴合着，无论怎样细微的颤抖都能在对方身上制造出清晰的波澜。

这是……狼，你……

没事，都过去了。狼重新将手插进他的头发里。

真的没事吗？真的过去了吗？哪怕连声发问也不会得到回答，弦一郎清楚这件事，短暂的默契，脆弱的平衡，正如不愿破坏这夜里发生的一切缠绵一切秘密般，天平的哪一侧都不会倾倒，不会将其上的灯盏摔得粉碎，所以——

是真的。

弦一郎没有错过狼口中的任何一个音节、任何一丝呻吟，却唯独没有听清楚这句话，大概是因为肠壁上溅上了一股接着一股的热液，让他浑身都绷紧了；又或许是因为高潮中的狼将犬齿狠狠地嵌入了他的脖颈上，让他除了“明天只能闭店休息”之外不做他想。……

像是从高高的天空落回地面，弦一郎重重地倒在床上大汗淋漓，柔软的床垫将他围裹起来。每次跟他做完都是这样，胸前的块垒堵得他说不出话，不知为何连乳头也变得敏感了，蹭在汗湿的床单上难受之极。要怎么开口，他只是在黑暗中描摹了一下自己恬不知耻地向狼要求爱抚的场景，就差点将整个人藏到枕头底下去——臀缝凉凉的淌着什么东西，他觉得有点荒唐，身上一半燥一半冷，只好转身朝向那人：“我说，狼啊……啊、唔、你干什么！”

那人又去糟蹋蛋黄酱了。一只手握住的同时，手指趁机伸进来探到了他的腺体。

别、别，别碰这里！弦一郎立马就叫出声音来，这实在是太狡猾了！浑身都在激烈颤抖、没有哪一次的颤抖赛过这次，不知是尿意还是射精的欲望在他下体冲撞叫嚣，他几乎把握不住这场性事哪一部分哪个阶段才是重点了。

狼不说话，又用手指在硬块的四周划圈。弦一郎差点从床上蹦起来，更强烈的感觉从尾椎窜到头顶，这人也太坏了，只和那黑暗中萤亮的兽眸一交汇便移开视线，弦一郎又是羞耻，又是不明来由的愠怒，那个像处男一样紧张又生涩的狼上哪去了！

他不知道狼也在心里牢骚：明明舒服得很，为什么满脸要将自己踢下床一样的表情。刚冒出这样的念头那边就伸过手来搂紧自己，激起比自己高一个头的男人的情欲可不是随随便便就能收场之事，被那人的欲望牢牢攫住，狼被压得呼吸困难，只得又撬开弦一郎的唇汲取氧份，两人的气息在交换中骤然急促或是弱下去，直到对方像忍不住尿意一样射了他满手，湿答答地从指缝中流出来。

你到底是从哪学到这些的？——这种话当然打死也说不出口，身体里还残留着几分余热，但欲望的壶终究被装满了，两人都心思宁定没有飘远，千丝万缕地缠在对方身上。

“还要说我是处男么？”

结果是在纠结这个吗！弦一郎气冲冲凑过去，一口咬住了狼薄薄的耳垂。今夜的一切都像发生在半梦半醒间，汗津津的肢体相拥着，待到完全干爽已经不知道是几个小时后，弦一郎半眯着眼，身边男人的手臂绕过他的肩膀，去摸枕头边的手机。

——爷爷对你说了什么吗？

不要被规则所束缚，相信感觉才是最重要的。

啧，相信那些酒鬼和游客的感觉吗？

不，是跟随自己的心意。狼郑重道，兽眼的颜色在晨曦的色泽里沉淀得更深了些。

……真是的，又说这些大话……

——所以狼，你为什么要回来见我？

因为有天我起得太早，拉开窗帘，见到了破晓时的景象，正如同现在这个时候。从那时候起我就想见你了，在春天最好的时分，在曙光刺破天际的那一刻，我想见你，是如同众星垂落、太阳升起那般自然而然的事情而已。

想吃你做的咖喱，手捏的鱼肉丸，亲子饭，炸里脊肉排，当然还有堆得满满当当如一座小山的海鲜饭；刺身和煮鱼，烧酒和蛤蜊汤 ，如风神和雷神一同跺脚席卷我的口腔。

或许是觉得这些要求太过贪心了，狼最后只诚恳地说了一句，你们老家那种黑不溜秋的大公鸡，长尾尖喙，肉质紧实……下次做个军鸡锅给我吃吧。

不会做！！

——立夏后第一个星期日，是龙泉祭的日子。

我知道。

记得过来抬神舆。……九郎大概也会参加的吧。

好。

——喂，别看手机了啊……

嘴上答应着，狼侧过身去，挡住在被子里发亮的萤幕。虽然这样又会引起各种无谓的胡思乱想，可还是不能让弦一郎看到——谁叫自己之前说过那样的话，结果现在手机的检索记录里，却满是东京的房屋不动产中介公司和空置店铺信息呢。

END.


End file.
